It's Not Over
by GSRLOVES
Summary: Set after Risky Business Class, Sara fights for her love. Will she be able to save her marriage?


**Another new one shot. Its another short one shot. Taking place after Risky Business Class.  
Enjoy:**

"Db, I'm gonna need a few days off."  
"How many do you think?"  
"2 to 7 days."  
"What, why?"  
"I'm done with him, he wants a divorce. I'm gonna fight for my true love."  
"You go get him back Sara."  
"Thanks Db."  
He stood and hugged her. She said her good bye to him, but no one else. When she got home, she packed and right away got on a flight to Paris. She couldn't sleep or read. It was dark on the plane and there was a baby crying the whole flight and she couldn't stop thinking. When she finally arrived in Paris, she right away found out where the college Grissom was working at was and caught a cab there, using the small amount of French she remembered, she directed the cabby where she needed to go. When she got there, she took her bag and went into the main office.  
"Uh, Docteur Gil Grissom s'il vous plait." ("Doctor Gil Grissom please")

"Deuxieme etage, salle 305. Etes-vous I'un de ses eleves?"(Second floor, room 305. Are you one of his students?")

"No, No. Je suis sa femme."(No, no. I'm his wife.")

"Voulrz-vous me a la page lui, lui permettez de savior que vous etes la?"(Would you like me to page him, allow him to know you're here?"  
"No, il ne savait pas que je venais meme."(No! He doesn't even know I was coming.)  
"Pourquoi estes-vous ici?"(Why are you here?)  
"Il suffit de lui parler. Nous allons avoir une sur le desaccourd de telephone. Merci pour votre aide." (Just to speak with him. We're having an over the phone disagreement. Thanks for your help.)

Sara took her bag and went up to the class room where he was teaching, sitting in the back so not to be seen.

"Alright, a quick review," Grissom started, "what is linear regression?"  
Sara raised her hand and kept her head down.  
"You, young lady in the back."  
"Linear regression is how an entomologist establishes a time line from the time that a body is found all the way back to when the db was killed, making it easier to establish TOD on a decomposing body."  
"Correct. We didn't cover all of that tonight, how did you know all of that?"  
She stood, raised her head and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Because, back in 1999 you taught me that, and oh so much more."  
She held back the tears she felt in her eyes as he dismissed his class.

"Sara, what are you doing here?"  
"Fighting."  
"What?"  
"I don't think this is right Gil, us and a divorce."  
"Sara, I have lunch, and then another class in 2 hours."  
"Then let's go to lunch."  
"Sara," he said walking out of the room.  
"Gil, I just flew in from Las Vegas on a plane with a crying baby, no light, and thinking about you."  
"Sara, I don't think we can really keep this long distance thing going."  
"Then I'll quit, come back here with you. Or you can come live back in Vegas, teach there at WLVU. Please," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.  
"Sara."  
"Gilbert Grissom, I would not be here right now, and you know that. I am still so deeply, madly in love with you and you know you love me still too."

"Sara," he said, his voice cracking as he went back into the classroom to confront her, "I, I don't know what to say."  
"Say that you love me, that you don't ever want to leave me."  
"Sara Marie Sidle, I never want to leave you. Never."  
They both were crying now, she leaped into his embrace and they never wanted to separate again.  
"Ya know, its raining pretty hard outside, can we just have a indoor picnic?"  
"Anything for you, my dear love Sara."  
She stood on her tippy toes as he kissed her, and she cherished every last second of the kiss.

"I love you Sara."  
"I, I love you too Grissom."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder as he stood there, unsure of what was to happen next.

"Please don't let go of me Grissom. I've missed you so much. You have no idea."  
He wrapped her tight in his arms as he kissed her head.  
"And to think, I was about to come to Vegas, dress up as room serves on your birthday and surprise you."  
"You, you were?"  
"I was about to fly out tomorrow."  
"I think I'd like to stay here for a little bit."  
"I think so too."  
He brought his lips to hers again, and as he cupped her face in his hands. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him back with lots of love.

When they separated, Sara smiled, looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Now what's this you said about dressing up like a waiter for my birthday."  
"Oh Sara. That's a story for another day."

And with that, Grissom quickly went out to a local food shop and they had an indoor picnic together, their marriage saved and their love as strong as ever.

**I hope you guys liked it. Writing these one shots is really helping get rid of my writers block. Reviews please?**


End file.
